Porcelin
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Have you ever wandered why the heck Frieza hated the Saiyajin so much? I mean, come on! There has to be an explanation!


This fic was written by Tituba Parris (formerly Lady Frieza) all credit goes to her.   
~ 

Porcelain   
By Lady Frieza 

_ Porcelain  
Are you wasting away in your skin?  
Are you missing the love of your kin?  
Drifting and Floating and fading away  
Do you smell like a girl when you smile?  
Can you bear not to share with your child?  
Drifting and Floating and fading away_  
- Red Hot Chili Peppers

It had been a long day and she needed sleep, only her youngest son probably wouldn't let her. She smothered a giggle at the thought. Soon her eyes grew to heavy to hold open and she fell into the depths of sleep. When she woke the next morning two big red eyes were staring right in the face. She let out a little shriek, sending the petrified child backwards and off the bed.

"Mommy it's just me!" Little Frieza pouted. "You didn't stay awake last night, I wanted to play."

"Mommy was busy all day yesterday my little darling." She soothed. "I was so tired."

"Well," He smiled. "Will you play with me now mommy?"

"Yes my little one."

* * *

"I don't know if I like you coddling the boy like that my dear." King Cold remarked to his wife. "He'll grow up soft." He sat beside her on their bed.

"It won't hurt him." She admonished, curling up beside him. "I've heard that you will be departing with Koola tomorrow." Putting out a pouting lip she said. "You never tell me anything dearest."

"I can't let anything get out." King Cold said matter - of - fact.

"Who would I tell?" She sighed. "I have no lady friends to speak to. The only people I even talk to is you, Koola and little Frieza."

"Unless you haven't figured it out yet, Frieza is still young and will tell anybody anything."

"I see." But that didn't change the fact that he didn't tell her anything! She turned her back to him while they slept.

* * *

"Lady Pyro is left by herself your majesty." One his Elite Saiyajin advisors told him, bowing deeply.

"Good. And of Prince Frieza?" The king of Saiyajin asked.

"He is with her now, but he is still very young and weak, he shouldn't be to much of a threat." He said with a smile. "King Cold has taken Koola with him so he won't be there either."

"Good, good." King Vegeta said with a cocky grin. "This should give King Cold something to worry about." He cleared his throat. "Make sure this is done in secret, no one may see this happening, not even Frieza."

"Hai sama." His advisor left him.

* * *

Pyro looked at the edge of her bed lazily, not wanting to get up. The sheets suddenly went ridged, as if being tugged. She heard a little thud, a light fussing, then the struggle to once more climb. After several times of the same outcome she laughed lightly, she let her tail fall over the side of the mattress, she felt the tug of little fingers and small feet making their way up her appendage.

"I couldn't sleep Mommy." Frieza told her, still standing on the bed. He felt its cushiness by bouncing lightly. He knew his father wouldn't approve of him childishly jumping on his bed, or any bed at all for that matter. His mother seemed to take note of what he did and braced himself for a scolding. 

Instead of saying anything she stood up her full height, towering over him, and started jumping. He wore a startled looked on his face. "What's the matter Frieza?" She asked with her soothing voice. "You know that even adults have to have fun every once in a while." She continued to bounce, soon he joined in and they both laughed together.

Finally they grew tired and decided to stop and go to take a nap.

Later...

Frieza was watching his mother move around the room. He thought she was pretty. Many commented that he looked like her when he was in his fourth form. He didn't like the thought of being compared to a woman. It wasn't his fault he looked the way he did. She started to hum, a sweat breaking out on her forehead. Somebody told him that she was sick. Said that she had been that way since he was born. She seemed to grow weaker and weaker, she was tired more often than she normally was and couldn't play with him as often. He grew sad knowing that his mommy wasn't feeling well. Although in his childish innocence he thought it was just like a cold or fever and would soon leave his mother, and she would be her normal radiant self again.

Lady Pyro felt light headed, she held her face in her hands and collapsed in her chair. "Frieza, come here and help mommy find something."

Frieza knew better than to argue and went to his mother.

"Frieza find me the little box your father keeps. You know, the one with the scarlet letter on the top."

"Mommy." Frieza laughed, looking through this father's desk. "You make it sound like that book."

She sighed, sounding inpatient, but he knew that she was just tired.

"Mommy when are you going to get better?" Frieza complained. "I don't like you being so sleepy all the time."

She laughed at his little speech. "Oh my little darling I do not know. Let us not worry about it shall we?"

"Daddy says that the doctors are saying good things about you mommy. They say you will get better, but they didn't say when. Can we ask them soon?" Frieza finally found the box with the red letter on it and handed it to his mother.

"We surely will."

"Today?"

"Perhaps." Pyro stood up, finally catching her breath. She sorted through the papers inside, writing on every other one her signature.

***BOOM!***

Smoke was every where, caused from the explosion no doubt. As the mist subsided, about a dozen Saiyajin could be seen. "What is the meaning of this?!" Lady Pyro shouted. "Get out at once!"

"Ha! Yeah right lady." The biggest Saiyajin laughed. "Come here baby, we have a job to do... and your it." Pyro pushed Frieza behind her, this did not go unnoticed. "Fool!" Her turned to his fellow Saiyajin. "You said that the brat was in his chambers!"

"Hey! What are you yelling at me for?!" The female beside him said. "It was the scouts job! What does it matter anyway? The brat is still weak, we can take care of him."

"No, King Vegeta said that we can't destroy any other members of the Royal family. We just need to get the woman so the lizards will stop spawning." The big man laughed. "Now," He said walking toward the queen.

"Stay away from us or you'll be sorry!" Frieza shouted from behind his mother. "My father will -"

"Your dad's not going to do spit." One said. "He doesn't give a damn!"

Frieza was trying to move around his mother so he could shout some more, but his mother remained vigil and kept him behind her.

"Leave... now!" Pyro screamed.

"Whacha gonna do if we don't?" The first man said, without warning he dashed out at her. Anticipating this she dodged to the side quickly, kicking his ribs fiercely. What she didn't expect... was that they all would gang up on her. 

Seeing his mother being forced to her knees, Frieza quickly went into action by transforming. No one seemed to take notice of him, however, when he reached his final form, they did. "You are going to pay for this!"

"Oh look... the little brat has transformed." He looked at his female teammate. "Take care of him." The woman complied by grabbing the short boy up by the neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Pyro screamed, blood dripping from her lips. One of the men slapped her for her outburst.

Into the night it only got worse. Frieza was forced to watch as his mother was beaten and raped by several of the men. They broke her arms and legs, toes and fingers. They cut into her flesh with sharp knives, even when he closed his eyes he could still hear her screams. He could hear the men laughing as they raped her, their disgusting grunts of pleasure at what they did to her. He wasn't spared that part. The women of the group raped him, he was too young to understand what they were doing, but instinctively knew that it was wrong. His mother wouldn't stop crying. He couldn't either. He would get them someday... he would get them all!!!!

* * *

Frieza finally woke up, he lifted his head, something was sticky next to his skin. He touched his crimson cheek, and recoiled. He looked up, saw a meshed up piece of torn and burnt flesh. The pain came so quickly it stole his breath. "MAMA!!!!!" He kept screaming until someone finally managed to hear his screams, even then, he would not stop screaming his mother's name.

* * *

It had been taken years till he would finally speak to anyone again. He wouldn't respond to anything some one might say to him. His father kept up his training even though Frieza had gone through such a horrifying ordeal... "There was no room for weakness in his family!" he would say. And that was just fine with Frieza! Finally, when he became a teenager his father let him go out on his own, certain that he was strong enough to defeat any other beings in the universe... except for King Cold himself and his first son.

Frieza was given his first ship and crew, his right hand man was a pretty boy named Zarbon... and the pink blob named Dodoria. No one he would have chosen, but they would do. His first objective was to make the Saiyajin pay! He wouldn't kill them all... at first anyway! He would kill them all so very slowly... make them his servants... make those monkey men pay for all the pain they caused him ten fold! 

He remembered the first Saiyajin he killed, it gave him such pleasure. He liked it a little too much. His mother would no doubt be horrified at what he did to some of those monkeys... but he didn't care anymore. They were all going to suffer! ALL OF THEM! Then one day... he did what he had always wanted to do. He blew up the planet Vegeta with such joy that he himself couldn't believe that it gave him so much pleasure! Now they could never hurt him or his family again... of course there was three others... he would kill Radditz and Nappa of course... Vegeta would be such a pleasure to torture him for all time. Yes, he would let Vegeta live... he could vent his rage on his trained Monkey forever. He smiled. That's what you get Saiyajin... that's what you get for messing with me. 

_Porcelain  
Do you carry the moon in your womb?  
Someone said that your fading too soon,  
Drifting and Floating and fading away _

The End


End file.
